Gone
by Sarwenaletari Elanesse
Summary: Scarlett goes out to win Rhett's heart back. Rhett fights falling for her again. Scarlett rises above tragedy and seeks happiness. Will Rhett be apart of her future or is she, and what they had, Gone forever? R&R PLZ! Rated K in case- thematic elements
1. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW. Don't sue. Same characters (for the most part... name changes may occur) as in the sequel to GWTW, Scarlett, and similar sequences for a few opening chapters.**

**A/N:**

**For those of you who don't know, after Melly's funeral, she went home to Tara. She does not have Wade or Ella. Different in this plot however her Coleen died from the Typhoid around the same time that her mother. ~**

Chapter 1 - Part 1 - Goodbyes

Scarlett arrived at Tara tired and not wanting to deal with Suellen, but she was looking forward in some weird way to seeing her sister. She and Mammy entered into the house to find it terribly silent. Where was everyone? Scarlett remembered this eerie feeling when she arrived at Tara during the war to find her mother and sister were dead…

"Hello" she called into the big empty house.

Lutie came descending the staircase. "Hello miss Scarlett," she said in a near whisper. "Miss Suellen, she's…" she began. Scarlett feared the worst.

Scarlett climbed the stairs and went to the room that Suellen had ever since she could remember.

Opening the door with Mammy and Lutie behind her, she saw her sister, pale faced, barley making a rise under her comforter.

"Suellen!" She quietly exclaimed and ran to the bedside. Suellen's eyes opened, to Scarlett's relief, and she smiled faintly.

Scarlett pulled the chair that was nearby and sat close to her sister and held her hand. Mammy sat across the bed in another chair and silently watched.

All at once, all the years of hatred, irritation, jealousy and envy vanished. For one brief shining moment in their lives, they were happy to be together.

"Sue, I'm sorry for everything. I should have been a better sister." Scarlett sobbed after a long while in silence.

Suellen could only frown a little bit and shake her head. In between coughs, she said quietly, "don't worry anymore. What's done is done. That's the past, and it's gone now." She smiled faintly. Scarlett leaned over her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Looking into her sisters eyes, Suellen said "you are so beautiful. Stay beautiful. Learn to be happy. Let the past go dear. All the ugliness, it's gone now. Time for something new. Tell Rhett how much you love him and start new…"

Scarlett's tears overflowed. If only she could tell Rhett. She felt Suellen's hand go limp in hers as her eyes closed for the last time. She was gone.

Mammy woke up to hear Scarlett crying. She moved across the room to comfort her Scarlett and take her away from the sight in front of her, to her room, where she needed to rest up a bit. Mammy lay her down to sleep and kissed her goodnight.

"Mammy, you aren't well. I should go see to some soup for you." She said barely conscious.

"No child, you's go to sleep now. I can take care's o myself."

"No." Scarlett said in a whisper as she sat down on the bed.

Falling asleep instantly, Mammy gently kissed her and said "goodbye child. I'll be looking on from heaven."

Mammy slowly walked to her old room. She sat at the desk and wrote a short note. The she rose an walked over to her bed, rustled up her red petty coat that she had on under her skirt and lay on the bed and went to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

Scarlett woke late the next day realizing she was still in her clothes from the day before. How tired was she? Mammy hadn't come in yet… why?

She went to the old woman's room, thinking that perhaps she took more sleep since she had made such a long trip, and she has been excessively tired lately. Scarlett saw her Mammy on the bed, and a note on her desk addressed to Scarlett. She opened the note:

_Scarlett my lamb, _

_I loved you your whole life, and I's gonna love you forever. My precious one, I seen you through so much pain an sufferin, and I's so sorry I can't sees you through this. Live your life precious one, and don't lets nothing hold you back from what you want. When you finds Mister Rhett, you tell him that ol Mammy love him and to take care of his lamb cus I can't do it no more._

Scarlett's face paled and the note fell from her hands as she realized what was happening.

She ran to her Mammy to find the chill of death had taken over her. She screamed and fell sobbing to the floor before passing out.

Lutie having heard the scream ran into the room to see Mammy on the bed and Scarlett on the floor next to her. Crying she joined Scarlett at Mammy's side. Tearfully trying to wake up Scarlett she shook from the shock. Scarlett reviving, realizing what was happening, that it was no bad dream, but unbearable reality. She sat hugging Lutie and crying.

All she had known was gone.

Scarlett sat on the train, having left Tara with Lutie. After burring her sister and her dear Mammy, she let the other servants stay in the house since it was their home. But she needed to get away. She watched the trees pass, numbed even more from the loss, as life passed her by.

Determined to leave death behind her, she went to the only one who would be able to give her comfort. She went to go find Rhett.

To Charleston.

~Part 2~

Weeping Willow.

Scarlett got off the train in Charleston and decided to break all rules and just go to Rhett's home unannounced. She was devastated and it was an emergency. She had nowhere to turn.

The whole carriage ride, Scarlett assured herself that this was okay. She simply had to come. She could get Miss Eleanor to help. She had always liked her too. Somehow she reminded Scarlett of her mother, and Miss Eleanor was always very kind to her. She had to find a way to win Rhett back. She felt bad that she hadn't gone for a new wardrobe, but there wasn't time. Besides, Rhett always enjoyed picking her clothes, perhaps that would be something they could do together right away…

They arrived at the Butler Estate. It was more beautiful then she had remembered it.

'Perhaps Rhett has been restoring it…' she thought to herself.

She stepped out of the carriage and went up to the front door with her ladies maid, Lutie behind her.

After knocking an older looking man opened the door. She recognized him as the Butler's butler.

"Miss Scarlett," he said, noticeably surprised to see her.

"Hello." She said simply, nearly to tears.

He showed her into the drawing room and announced her to Miss Eleanor.

"Dear child!" Miss Eleanor said leaping to her feet and walking over in a hasty fashion to her daughter-in-law.

"Miss Eleanor" exclaimed Scarlett and hugged her fiercely as she burst into tears.

Eleanor held her, as she helped her over to a couch and sat down. Scarlett felt all human strength go from her as she found comfort for the first time in so long.

"My dear what has happened?" Eleanor asked.

Scarlett sobbed as she tried to somewhat control her crying, it was highly undignified to cry so.

"Oh Miss Eleanor, what hasn't happened. My sister… Mammy…" She could hardly bring herself to say it… "dead…" she managed in between hysterical sobs, and began crying anew.

"Oh my dear!" Eleanor exclaimed and held her closely.

Hearing the crying Rhett ran downstairs fearing for his mother and was stunned to see Scarlett crumbled in his mothers arms.

"Scarlett! What's happened?" he exclaimed having no previous memory of leaving or anything around him, except for the fact that Scarlett was here and obviously terribly devastated.

Eleanor told him, and simply hearing the words pass through the air caused Scarlett to weep more furiously.

"Scarlett my dear." Rhett said consolingly. He sat down next to her and his mother gently helped place her in his arms. Scarlett curled up in the fold of his arm and wept without restraint as all the sorrow passed through her freely. Rhett held her, never wanting to let her go.


	2. Recriminations and Reconciliations

Chapter 2 - Recriminations and Reconciliations

After arranging Scarlett in a room to sleep for a while, Rhett took the opportunity to speak with his mother and tell her the truth, She sat in her favorite chair in her parlor doing her needle work, when he sat down.

"Mother, I really don't know what to do." He began.

"About what dear?" she asked not looking up from what she was doing.

Rhett sighed deeply and began. It was either now, or later when Scarlett would be trying to defend every single word…

"I know I told you that Scarlett didn't want to leave her store, and that is why I came back by myself, and I know that's what we've been telling people, but the truth is I left her."

Rhett paused and waited for a reaction from his mother,,,

Eleanor wasn't surprised by this information, in fact, she already had an idea. Should she tell Rhett that she knew already? No, then he would want to know how she knew… mother's intuition… NO, definitely she decided to go along with his confession. She might get further with him… She believed under no circumstance should a couple divorce…

"Really Rhett…you…left your wife…" she said making sure not to sound too surprised nor too unsurprised, Rhett could hear the slight disapproval in his mother's tone, but was thankful that there was no scolding…yet.

Eleanor placed the needle work in her lap and gave her son her full attention,.

"I had to mother, it meant my life."

"I think you are being over dramatic Rhett." She said trying not to smirk.

"Over dramatic? Well let me put it to you this way, when I was with her, I drank in excess, I hated being home, so I was usually out. I didn't want to eat… I was killing myself."

"Well you seem okay now…" she said just a bit mockingly.

"Why do you mock me mother?" he asked truly puzzled.

"I am not mocking you my dear. I truly understand. I stayed with your father when it truly did mean my life. He would come home drunk and he would be in such a destructive mood. I would keep him from beating you children, by placing myself in his line of fire. Then I would have to make it so I could go out in public perhaps the next day. Sometimes though I had to wait a few days for the bruises to go away. It drove me to drink, to obsess over other men and daydream about what my life could have been like. But I stayed with my husband. Because that is what I said I would do. For better or for worse. And that is what you promised to do. Does she beat you?"

Rhett could not believe what he just heard, and how calm she was about it, nor the question she just asked.

"No! of course not!"

"Well then, my dear, try to make it work. I'll tell you what, give her until the end of the season to try to make it work. If not, I will ask that she return home and you should go with her, whatever you decide to do, will be up to you, but I must insist that you try."

"Well… let me think about it. But she will need to keep her own room. We have never shared a room. She was…taken advantage of before in her life and since then has always required a separate room."

Rhett told his mother this, knowing that only part of it was true. She had a separate room in their Atlanta house, yes, but that was at her request because she still loved Ashley. Now that she claims that's over, she may not want it. But that's too bad. She's not going to win that easily…

Scarlett appeared from behind the door much to everyone's surprise.

"Rhett, we should talk." She began.

"It's okay my dear," Eleanor said, "we are finished, you may come in."

"No Miss Eleanor, I would rather wait, I am still very tired, I just wanted to let Captain Butler know that I wanted an audience with him a bit later, that's all."

Rhett looked at his mother and then again at Scarlett…"an audience? Where are we, in England?" he said mockingly.

"I beg your pardon Rhett, I was trying to be polite. If we could speak later, I would appreciate it!" She said and went back upstairs in a huff.

"Rhett was that necessary?" Eleanor scolded. "She's just been through the most traumatic experience that a person can go through. You could be more feeling Rhett."

"I'm sorry mother." Rhett said, like a little boy.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, its your wife." She said sharply.

"Call for some tea for her please."

Rhett took the tea up himself when it was prepared. He knocked on the door to hear her reply.

"Who is it?"

What should he say? Rhett… your husband…me? "Rhett" he finally decided.

"Come in." She said from her dressing table.

"I brought you some tea Scarlett."

"Thank you," she replied "please, set it over there."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I did, but it's not important. On the other hand, something that is important. I know I showed up unannounced, I'm sorry. I had no where to go, and the grief is too much for me to bear."

"What happened?" he asked.

Scarlett began to tearfully recount the telling of the series of events after Melly's funeral. At the end of her story, silent tears were pouring down her face. Rhett moved over to comfort her some more, he did feel a bit sorry for her in this state. So much so that he made a decision without thinking much of the consequences. "Scarlett, you wont have to go through it alone. Mother and I would like you to stay here with us for a few months, till you feel better. Actually for the duration of the season. Being around people will be good for you. The season starts in a couple of months, so you will have time to grieve then rejoin society." he said with a bit of joy in his voice, trying to cheer her up.

"Rhett, I have nothing to wear."

"You, nothing to wear?" Rhett chuckled.

"Will you come with me and help me choose appropriate attire? You know how I always prefer the " extravagant." Scarlett smiled a touch, which was most becoming.

"Of course my dear." he said and hugged her close.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to play house after all.

They went to go see Millie the dressmaker in order to fix up a wardrobe for Mrs. Butler.

"Miss Sally this is my wife Scarlett. You know my mother of course." Rhett introduced.

"Yes of course, Mrs. Butler it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Let me say it is a pleasure. I am glad to see that the lumber business is well enough off that you could come join your husband." she said trying to make small talk. Scarlett not sure of what she was talking about simply said, thank you and gave Rhett an odd look. Rhett was mortified. He hadn't told Scarlett the cover story yet. Thankfully she went along with it for the time being.

They chose fabrics and patterns. Most of which bored Scarlett to tears, so Rhett consented to one fancy dress for some other occasion but under no circumstances for Charleston. But it was his gift since he knew how much she hated the drab clothes she would be subject to wear. Although she was looking forward to wearing the dress for the final ball, it was going to be simply beautiful. Actually all of her season party dresses were nice.

After the seamstress, they headed back home, since it was an exhausting day, (just imagine if they had to actually _make their own dresses…)_

On the walk back they stopped at the shoemaker to pick up some boots for Scarlett, since she didn't have any and she was used to carriages, but here in Charleston they didn't use them except for special occasions or if you were a scallywag. Miss Eleanor stopped at a few other shops along the way. Scarlett took a moment to ask Rhett what miss Millie was talking about.

"Rhett, what did miss Millie mean when she said what she did about the lumber business?"

"Oh, that, sorry Scarlett. That is what I told people instead of the fact that we separated." Rhett said evenly.

"What?! You told people that I refused to be with you, and that my business was more important?"

Scarlett said in a hushed, furious tone.

"What would you have preferred that I told them the truth? And that it drove me to drinking, women and insanity?" Rhett said almost silently next to her.

Scarlett was livid. "Can we please finish this at home, and not in the public eye?" She said hot with anger. Kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

'Scarlett one to keep up appearances?? Wow, will wonders never cease…' Rhett thought to himself…

Scarlett walked her way home holding the tears back. Knowing she was wrong in so many ways. She had to prove to Rhett that she was different now and that she could fit into his world. She had to. Everything depended on it…


	3. Restitution

Chapter 3 - Restitution

Rhett woke the next morning to be greeted by his favorite flowers on his night table. With it a card.

_Rhett my darling,_

_I was so wrong, for so long. I know I cannot simply say I am sorry and everything will be okay. However if you will, please, let me show you how much you do mean to me now. I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you. I will make it my aim to fit into the world you are building, and the society of friends you now have. I will follow your mother around and learn the way of Charleston society, and do my best to abide by the rules. Thank you for letting me stay._

_Yours,_

_Scarlett._

Rhett read the note again in disbelief. What was Scarlett up to. She never gives in this easy…

For the time being, he decided he would go along with it. It would only be a matter of time before Scarlett revealed her true self, was expelled from society and everyone would give Rhett their sympathy.

He knew better than to think she could change. She was a cold blooded snake, and he would be damned before he was struck again by this cobra.

Rhett went down for breakfast to find his mother but no Scarlett.

"Have you seen Scarlett this morning mother?" Rhett asked as he cut into his honey glazed ham.

"I went to check on her this morning, she was very depressed and decided to stay up in her room for the morning. Perhaps you should check on her later. I sent breakfast up to her." Eleanor stated.

Rhett and his mother had a leisurely breakfast and chitchat over nonsense before Rhett excused himself to go check on his wife.

Hearing the knock on the door and knowing it was Rhett, Scarlett replied "Come in Rhett."

He smirked at the fact that she knew it was him.

Opening the door, he entered to find her still in bed with tissues all around, her food untouched and she was looking very pale.

"Oh my dear," he said and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the condition to be around people today."

Rhett sat next to Scarlett on the bed and they talked for a while. He told her funny stories of his childhood, and she shared funny stories of Suellen when they were but children, Scarlett at last fell asleep and Rhett left her to rest.

Rhett shook his head has he left the room and softly closed the door. There was no way she was going to sneak in and trick him again…

Eleanor came up later that morning.

"My dear, I am having some ladies over for tea later if you would like a little company."

"Well, I'm not sure miss Eleanor, but I will try," Scarlett said, "but don't be vexed if I am compelled to stay in my room."

"Of course not dear. There is a young lady that I would like you to meet though. If not today, then some other time will be fine."

"Okay, thank you so much." Scarlett said gratefully.

Scarlett decided to join the little tea party that miss Eleanor wanted her to be apart of so much.

Scarlett descended the stairs in a simple but pretty black dress. Her pale face and fiery green eyes made her face stunning. She wore her hair loosely pulled back with tussled curls. One curl came onto the side of her face in a most becoming fashion. The ladies of the room were astonished at the beauty that stood before them. Even in plain dress, she was still the most stunning woman any of them had ever seen.

She walked slowly, very refined like, into the room and waited for Eleanor to make introductions.

Ladies, and Edward, this is my daughter-in-law Scarlett. Scarlett listened and shook hands with the people with whom she was introduced but vanished from reality when she was introduced to Miss Anne Hampton.

After hearing the name and seeing the lady, Scarlett became overwhelmed with sadness as tears welled up in her eyes. She could swear she was beholding Melly at some earlier age…

A tear escaped her eye and she looked away, dabbed her face and returned to greetings.

When Miss Eleanor had quite finished, she sat next to the girl who reminded her so much of the girl who had died.

"Anne, I'm sorry about before, its simply that you remind me of someone that I loved very much who recently died."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Scarlett." Anne said, sounding so much like Melly it hurt. "Let me bring you some tea."

She said and hurriedly brought over some refreshments.

The two ladies spoke all evening as if two long lost friends catching up on a lifetime apart.

Anne was certain that they would be friends, as was Scarlett.

The next two months passed uneventfully. Since Scarlett stayed in mostly, because she was truly in mourning. Over her child, over her friend, over her sister and mostly over her mammy, she really was exhausted from death. She only went out for fittings and short trips to the market with miss Eleanor. She did have visitors once in a while and she decided to sit in on the little meetings that miss Eleanor held weekly. They were deathly boring, but it was better than sitting up in her room alone. The one highlight was that Scarlett decided to learn some French while she had so much free time. Well, Anne had talked her into it and spoke it fluently and offered to help her, so how could she refuse...

**A/N: Let me know if you like it at all, and if I should continue… **


	4. Shame

**A/N: We are going to skip through this next part of the story (the season) very quickly, because I don't want to rewrite it. That's boring. If you want to read it, go to the novel Scarlett. For all intents and purposes, the season passes the same way.**

**Highlights:**

**They play nice couple and go to the dinners and the dances. Scarlett does everything she is supposed to and lives the boring dull life. She makes friends with Anne as far as I'm concerned. Rosemary isnt mentioned in my story, but she is okay. Lets say she is touring Europe. The season happens without much ado, but the night of the ball is different as we shall see and then it is here that the story departs from most similarities of the book.**

~-~

~Chapter 4 - Fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice, shame on me…

5months have passed…

"Scarlett dear, are you ready yet?" Eleanor called at the door.

"Yes, I am coming now." Scarlett called out as she headed for the door to her room.

Scarlett emerged from her room an absolute beauty. She wore a satin gown that was the color of perfect white swans, trimmed in green that made her eyes sparkle. Rhett had her wear pearls on her throat and around her wrist with a beautiful emerald ring. She also wore a Camellia in her hair from the family estate at Dunmore Landing. Scarlett was the most beautiful she had ever been in her life. Her late twenties suited her very nicely. As she made her descent, Rhett stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase for the Butler Ladies. He held the wrap of his mother and the velvet green wrap of Scarlett's. She had talked him into that as well. It wasn't his wish, but as he saw her as if coming from heaven, he was glad that she had, for she was so beautiful. He placed her wrap around her alabaster shoulders and offered his arm to both ladies. For the occasion of the last ball of the season, he rented a carriage, for it was too far to walk for his ma'ma.

Rhett and Scarlett danced all night and she was the most beautiful belle of the ball. He was the envy of every one there, for he had this magnificent creature on his arm, attentive to his every move.

"Scarlett darling, you look amazing." Anne complimented her friend as she saw her during the course of the evening.

"Why thank you Anne. You look lovely yourself." Scarlett complimented. She wasn't lying, for Anne did look lovely in a delicate pink satin and chiffon dress. Scarlett and Anne talked over punch while Rhett joined the gentlemen talking.

Every few songs Rhett would come over and take is wife for a turn about the floor and then she would return to her party of ladies. Now and then she would join the gentlemen, receive praise, take a dance and return to the ladies. And that is how the evening went up until it was time to depart.

Walking Scarlett up to her room, he took a chance.

"Scarlett, I do not know if you are aware that I am leaving in the morning."

"Yes Rhett, I remember."

"My darling, you are so beautiful, I am so glad I was able to spend the evening with you"

Scarlett blushed and kissed his cheek. "Why thank you Captain Butler."

Rhett was shocked, for she had not attempted to kiss him the whole time she had been under his roof, and the smell of her was so intoxicating, he spoke without thinking.

"Would you care to join me for a night cap? There is something I wish to discuss with you before I leave in the morning."

"Certainly. Just let me change clothes first." Scarlett said.

"Of course."

After slipping into her velvet green night robe, she knocked on his door.

Rhett opened the door to her, forgetting how beautiful she was in her dressing robe, he lost his words.

"ahem, excuse me. Do come in Mrs. Butler." he said and closed the door.

Somehow he knew where this was going, but he ignored all reason. He wanted to have her one last time.

It would be okay he assured himself, but he had to before he left her forever. He had to get away. But not before…

He poured Scarlett a glass of wine and himself a glass of whiskey. And looked at her with all the desire he had in him. After swigging down his glass, he gave her a look that she hadn't seen in a long time. A look she wanted, but not like this. This wasn't how she had pictured it. She wanted him to love her, to grow in love with her again. But he hadn't. How was this happening now? Startled, she drank her wine deeply and quickly. Warmed instantly from the wine, she hardly noticed as he moved closer and drew her to him.

"Scarlett, I've missed you." he said and began to kiss her. She wanted to push away, but at the same time she wanted to accept him with all of her heart, but this was the wrong way…

But she was simply too beautiful. She felt beautiful with him and wanted to be adored.

Abandoning logic and reason, Rhett gave up all restraint…

As did Scarlett…

~----~

~----~

Scarlett awoke the next morning in Rhett's room, in his bed, but he was nowhere to be found. She stirred, exhausted, in pain, and not sure how to feel. She looked around the eerie feeling room and saw the sun was already high in the sky. Recalling Rhett had said he was leaving first thing in the morning she pushed herself up furiously…only to see a note on the nightstand.

_Scarlett._

It said on the front, in handwriting she knew all too well.

'No.' she said to herself, 'NO! NO! not again!!' she screamed inside.

She reached for the note and read the words she dreaded to read or hear again…

_Scarlett, _

_I don't know what happened last night. I lost all control of myself, and I am profoundly sorry. I had meant only to tell you that it wasn't working and that though you have been kind, I simply could not allow myself to give into you once again. I do love you, but I cannot be with you. There is simply too much pain yet for me to bear, I cannot. _

_One day I hope you can forgive me. _

_I will never see you again. I love you, but at the same time I hate you. There is no in between for us. I will supply for you amply, but this was a mistake from the beginning, and continues to be. I refuse to see the rest of our lives wasted in something that was never meant to be. _

_Rhett._

Scarlett folded the note.

He does love me…but… how could this…

She gathered herself and returned to her room. She was finished with this. She saw last night that she was a very incredible woman and that he loved her more than he could handle. But she would be damned if she sat around and waited for him like she did the last time. This time, he would come find her, for she would not be waiting for him, sickly and abandoned at his mother's house when he finally comes to his senses.

This time, she would be the one gone when he returns.


	5. Bon Voyage

**A/N: I'm still not hearing from you people in reading land… does this story suck?? **

Chapter 5 - Bon Voyage

Scarlett dressed and went straight to find Eleanor.

"Eleanor, may I have a moment?" She asked politely.

"Surely dear."

"I am leaving. I wanted to tell you personally. My Grandfather lives in Savannah and I am going to visit him and my aunts. Since Rhett is gone, I figure it is a perfect time to go. If he comes looking for me, that is where I will be for the time being. I hope I will see you soon." Scarlett said with heartfelt emotion.

"Of course dear, I will let him know. I have enjoyed you, truly."

"And I, you. Please also give Anne my love, but it is urgent that I go. I want to make sure I am there to prepare for his birthday, I believe it to be in a month or so, and I am sure word has reached them that I am here in Charleston, so it would be unforgivable if I missed it."

"Of course dear. You take care. When are you leaving?"

"Urgently. Today. I will be on the afternoon train."

Scarlett rushed upstairs, had Lutie start packing, left the dresses she had no use for, and took the ones _she_ liked. She was finished with this boring town and everything in it. When she had to come back, she would deal with it then.

Scarlet and Lutie made the afternoon train for Savannah with time to send a wire ahead to her aunts house.

On the train ride, Scarlett thought about it. This would be fine. She could spend some time with her Grandfather and perhaps get to know him. She had spend so little time with him ever. She owed it to her mother to make sure he was well and well taken care of. She would have done no less if she were in my shoes, even if she didn't like living with him.

Besides, Scarlett reasoned, she had no one else to go to…

Upon arriving at the pink house, she realized she had forgotten how _pink it was. _

As she approached the house, the old butler opened the door to her.

After entering the house the old man spoke.

"Hello, Miss, we received your wire here, but I am sorry to tell you that your grandfather no longer lives here?"

"…dead?" Scarlett asked mortified.

"No Miss! He's in London, actually they are all in London. Your grandfather wanted to live the last of his life in Europe where he lived in his younger years. And your aunts went to go visit for his birthday."

"When is it?" Scarlett asked. She knew it was close, but she had no idea when…

"Its in three weeks. But the misses went to go ready everything, and be rested before."

Scarlett sighed. This was not the news she wanted to hear…

Well what would she do, stay here for a few days then what??

"Well if my Grandfather is in Europe then that's where I will go." She said decidedly.

"Well miss, take a rest , for I believe the next ship isn't due to leave for a few days yet. Next week actually. Your aunts would have been on that one, but it cut it too close to Mr. Robillard's birthday, so they took the earlier of the two."

"Perfect, I am exhausted anyway." Scarlett said.

*~*

Scarlett took the next few days to write the necessary wires to her lawyer Uncle Henry in Atlanta and to her bank in Atlanta to notify them of her travels. Fortunately she was known by the local bank because of her grandfather and was able to make a draw for her travels overseas on credit with the assurance that her lawyer would take care of it.

Upon returning to the house she found a wire from Uncle Henry.

SCARLETT WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS STOP

RECEIVED LARGE SUM FROM YOUR HUSBAND STOP

WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS TILL YOUR RETURN STOP

HENRY HAMILTON

Not understanding what was happening, she decided to go to Atlanta and handle it herself. She would only be gone for the day… So she would go alone. She gathered her purse and headed for the station.

*~*

Reaching Henry's office she knocked.

"Come in" she heard the old man say.

"Good day Henry." She said,

"Why Scarlett, I was not expecting to see you this soon."

"I am on my way out of the country, so I wanted to handle this before I leave, because I do not know when I will be returning." Scarlett said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I told you. Your husband made a very large transfer for you, in gold I may add."

Scarlett was afraid to ask… in his note he said he would supply for her amply, but he also intimated that he would never see her again… is this a severance, is he planning on divorcing me?? Questions circled around her head. "How much?" She asked almost afraid.

"Two Hundred and Fifty Thousand." Henry said without wincing.

Scarlett, ever cool, took it in stride.

"I see." She finally said. "Well then, sell the house and the mill, transfer over to Ashley in its entirety my store. I will go get a letter of credit from the bank myself. I don't suppose I will be back for an extended period of time. I will be meeting Captain Butler in Europe should he need to find me." Scarlett said.

"Okay Scarlett, whatever you want. But I should let you know, that I am planning on retiring. I will take care of your things for you, but after that, I will need to turn it over to my associate, just in case something happens." Henry said.

"I understand… Thank you for everything. I also want to set up a trust for little Bo. Would you see to that as well? And let his father and whoever will be taking care of him. Also I want to set up a credit for him at the store. Put it in the care of my head clerk. I am sure India will be happy to use it once she finds out how much fun it is to shop for free. Whatever she purchases, at the end of the month take it from my account with a limit of twenty dollars a month. If you would let her know either by letter or in person, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay Scarlett." Henry said simply.

"Thank you again. Goodbye."

Scarlett walked hastily over to the bank. The manager saw her come in and practically started groveling at her feet. Scarlett liked this part.

After arranging her credit situation and monies for her travels and whatever would be needed by her for as long as she would be away, she headed back to the station to catch the train back to Savannah.

While riding she had plenty of time to realize what was happening to her.

Rhett was truly leaving her. How much money did he truly have to just throw a quarter of a million dollars at her like that… Realizing for the first time her freedom, ideas started moving around her head. What would she do in Europe? How long would she stay?

Would her grandfather be nice to her? Could she stay with him? If not what would she do? She had no connections…

Scarlett thought herself to sleep.

*~*

Standing on the deck of the ship taking her away from her painful past, she realized she was going to start the next phase of her life anew. Free. She remembered her sisters words, 'the past is gone, let it go.'

She wasn't ready to let Rhett go, but it seems he, once again had done it for her.

He was the one to run away to London the last time…

This time she would go travel the world and leave him wondering where she was off to.

Scarlett ate and drank every night on the ship in the grand dining hall. She had a great time at cards and won about fifty dollars before the trip was over. She was determined to have a good time.

*~*

Reaching the address the butler had given her, she was sure she was at another train station.

She was surprised to see her aunts coming down the stairs of this grand house which looked more like a castle than anything else.

"Dear Scarlett, what a grand surprise to be sure" Eulalie said and Pauline echoed.

"Welcome to England. Grandfather will be happy to see you." Pauline said exaggerating. That old man was never happy.

Scarlett stood outside the carriage still stunned. There were two rows of servants lining the stairs halfway down the grand entrance.

Her trunks were taken for her as she was escorted to a wing of the Robillard estate.

"Rest a while child, and dress for dinner." Eulalie said.

"Dress is formal Scarlett dear." Pauline reiterated.

"Well of course that is what I meant, and I am sure she knew that sister." Eulalie said quietly to her sister.

"Well just in case you were misunderstood sister of course, I was simply making it clear so that she would not feel uncomfortable."

"Are you intimating that I do not express myself well sister?" Eulalie accused.

The sisters quietly bickered down the hallway as Scarlett closed the door.

This would indeed be quite a trip…


	6. New Beginning

**A/N: Hi… guess you wanted me to continue this story huh? Well who am I to deny you… I can't promise anything, but let's give it a go. Sorry I abandoned this project so long ago… **

Grandfather Robillard was seated at the head of the table before the arrival of Scarlett for dinner and his displeasure was plain on his face. He looked exactly like the portrait that hung behind him. Decorated for his efforts in a war that in the end meant nothing, this handsome old relic only lived in the past.

"Supper is served promptly at Seven o'clock, young lady, however since it is your first day and you are unaccustomed to our punctuality; you are pardoned this one time. Make sure the offense is not repeated." He said then spoke in an angry undertone in French to his daughters. Eulalie turned pale, while her sister blushed crimson at the reproach.

"They did tell me grandfather, the fault is mine. I will make sure to set my watch according to your time." Scarlett said in perfect French.

"Well it seems you do have some education, young lady, however you will not speak unless spoken to," Pierre said motioning to the servant to commence with dinner.

The procession of the dinner was simple; they were each brought a covered silver platter. Scarlett looked at the meal she was presented with almost with distain, as it was only a few slices of boiled potato, a sliver a fish and some soft vegetable that she could not name.

Her aunts did not even look up, but ate silently as did her grandfather. Scarlett found the food bland and completely unfulfilling as she finished, but held her tongue…this time.

As the days passed before her grandfather's birthday, the estate remained the same, a mausoleum. Scarlett for the life of her couldn't figure out why someone would actually _want_ to live this way.

Each room that she toured she took note of the handsome paintings, the marble sculptures and the excellent tapestries. Her favorite room was a drawing room that held a grand piano that probably hadn't made a sound in years. It seemed to call to her, and she was thankful that her mother had forced her to take piano lessons all of her life until she moved away to Atlanta the first time.

As she sat at the beautifully polished black and white keys, music returned to Scarlett's heart, and her fingers moved over the keys as if she were petting her favorite animal, the sound floating up like the purring of a cat. Here she sat playing when she recalled a song that she remembered how to sing.

It was this way that her grandfather found her, playing and singing to a phantom audience. She stopped abruptly when her eyes opened and she was alerted to his presence.

The old man's eyes beheld his granddaughter and for a moment he thought he was looking at his own daughter who would have sat in a similar attitude in front of the same instrument playing the same song…"Your mother used to play that song when she was a girl." The old man said with tears shining in his eyes, "please continue." He asked sitting down before her.

Scarlett began the song from the beginning, sending the old man back to happier days and a smile creased his iron features.

When she finished the song he stood up. "Merci, mon cheri. It would do me great pleasure to have you stay with on with me, after your aunts leave."

Scarlett didn't hesitate to agree.

She rose with her grandfather and walked him back to his study. The walls were shelved with so many books, but the old man was nearly blind, Scarlett was certain, but still he sat in his chair with his pipe as he had done, as his father had done and his grandfather before him.

"Would you like me to read to you, grandfather?" she asked.

"Are you able to read in French?" asked he, his interest peaked.

"I can." Scarlett smiled, thankful that she had spent so much time with Anne learning the language.

"You will find books on this side of the room in French, choose one," said he pointing toward the wall where she would find something.

She returned with a book and sat on a stool near the old man and began to read.

This is how they passed many of their first few weeks together, Scarlett singing and playing to him, and retiring with him to read his favorite books in French.

One of such days, before the aunts had left, the butler arrived with a thick package addressed to Scarlett Butler.

Her face lit up with the prospect, this must be from Rhett. He was the only person who would have known where to find me… besides Uncle Henry…

The package rendered Scarlett faint, and she immediately retired from her grandfather's presence.

Pierre wasn't clairvoyant, but he knew something grave had happened.

"Tell my granddaughter that I am coming in to see her." He said getting up and following her to her quarters.

He could hear her quiet sobbing as the butler announced his presence, and within a few minutes, she had appeared in the antechamber before her boudoir.

"Scarlett, I want to ask you something," Pierre said.

"Yes grandfather," she replied sitting down on the couch, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Why are you here? Are you not married?"

"I am," she replied, the color draining from her cheeks.

"Why are you not with your husband then?" he asked.

"He's divorcing me," she said plainly.

"Has he grounds?"

"He's unhappy, and he's given me plenty of grounds…"

"Do you want to marry again?" grandfather asked.

"Why do you ask?" Scarlett inquired.

"Because I want you to, and I want you to provide an heir."

"I've been married three times grandfather, I don't like it." She said ironically. The truth is that she was still in love with her husband, but she would rather be burned alive at the stake to ever be a slave, or victim to that weak sentiment again.

"I promise to make it worth your while. I'll find you someone suitable and it will be a comfortable arrangement, I can promise you that," he said standing before her. "I'll tell you what, think about it, and we shall discuss it further later."

…

At dinner the aunts were able to see the visible and notable changes in their father. Though still severe, it was almost as if there was the ghost of the person he once was. He had faint smiles once in a while, there was music in the house; the food seemed to have improved as well… no doubt due to Scarlett's ferocious appetite. Pierre seemed to eat more as well.

"Will you be joining us crossing Scarlett?" Aunt Pauline asked.

"No she won't. She will be staying on here with me as my companion. I plan on introducing her to society."

The aunts were stunned and could only stare each one at the other for this revelation. Scarlett had a sweet smile for her grandfather who seemed to daily soften toward her.

When Pierre had finished his dinner, the shift of his plate away from him signaled his departure from the table, and Scarlett dutifully rose and walked him to the drawing room where she would play for him.

As she played she contemplated her life… she had nothing left, everything in its entirety was gone from her.

"Okay grandfather. I'll do it."

Pierre smiled a calculated grin and closed his eyes to the drifting music.


End file.
